


Ferelden Dog Lords

by Undomiel



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undomiel/pseuds/Undomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Inquisitor comes to Cullen begging to try a new spell he is powerless to say no, though the result may have more than a few surprises for both of them.</p><p>
  <strong> ~Chapter two has now been rewritten~ </strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'Are you sure about this Inquisitor?'  

'Of course I am Cullen, stop worrying' Miriam said finger tracing the lines of ancient text. 'Dorian said this probably won't even work anyway'. Cullen sighed and rubbed his neck nervously. He should never have agreed to this but the young mage had asked him for a favour and how could he have said no when she looked at him like that. She looked so much like his younger sister it was heartbreaking.  

'I am 100 percent sure about this' Miriam said confidently as she turned to face him grinning widely 'Are you ready?' Cullen nodded once moving to stand in the middle of the small chamber. His heart hammering in his chest though magic no longer scared him as it used to. 

'You are sure it's just a guard spell?' 

Miriam rolled her eyes and settled into a crouch, her staff held behind her back. 

'Relax' she breathed closing her eyes before letting out a long exhale. Suddenly she shifted through a series of moves, staff impacting the ground at irregular intervals sending a shower of pale sparks at each strike. Cullen watched impressed and proud of the mage in front of him, she moved with confidence though each position, the concentration on her face betraying how new the moves were. With a final strike the room filled with a bright light centered on the spot where Cullen stood. Miriam shielded her eyes as best she could the light strangely warm on the bare skin of her forearm.

'Cullen?' She called as the light faded, blinking her eyes furiously as black spots danced across her vision. A thump drew her attention to the shifting pile of armour on the floor. A low whine caused her tojump her heart hammering, Leliana was going to kill her. She gently approached and lifted the corner of the heavy cape. 

'Maker have mercy' she muttered falling back heavily against a bookcase. She scrubbed at her eyes and let out a shakey breath. Another whine broke into her increasingly frantic thoughts. 

'Just stay here' she said hopping to her feet 'please' she added voice wavering. Cullen nodded and sat down patiently. 

Miriam ran up that stairs that lead her into the main hall, various members of the elite calling out to her. She dodged them all and sprinted up the stairs to the library skidding to a halt in front of Dorian. 

'I must say it was been a while since anyone was in such a hurry to see me' he said snapping the book he had been reading shut 'I'm truly flattered' 

'I need help' Miriam gasped, desperately trying to gain her breath. Dorian paused for half a second staring at her wide eyes and pale face before he pushed himself upright. 

'Lead the way' Miriam smile gratefully and all but pulled him back the way she had came. She ignored his protests at being dragging into the depths of the stronghold and only stopped when they reached the door to the old library.

'You remember that old book we found the last time we were in the hissing wastes?' She questioned continuing when Dorian nodded 'well I found a spell to summon a Guardian and managed to convince Cullen to help me test it and it might have gone a little bit wrong'

'Testing magic on out dear commander?' Dorian said with a small smile ignoring the way his heart clenched at the words. The Commander couldn't be seriously injured or he wouldn't be the only one here he reasoned settling his face into a neutral expression.He watched as she pushed open the door, noting that her hands were shaking. 

Dorian's eyes widened slightly at the sight in front of him. 

'I don't know what happened there was a flash and when I opened my eyes, he was like this. I am sure I did everything correctly, I even triple checked my translation' Miriam babbled but Dorian tuned her out opting instead to walk up the the Commander. 

'I must say it's a good look for you' he said with a slightly forced smile looking down. 

The golden Mabari huffed indignantly and stood up, it's brown eyes disapproving and ears held upright. 

'No really I could get used to this, it will make it much harder for you to beat me at chess' Cullen growled low in his throat though his tailed started to subconsciously wag betraying his anger as false. 

'Can you help me reverse the spell?' Miriam asked anxiously her hands nervously twisting together. 

'I will need to see the text you used and we will have to find out what happened but I suspect we shall' Dorian replied mentally making a note of all the shape shifting texts he knew of and what he may need 'though I suggest that you go and fetch Leliana and Josephine we shall meet in the war room' Miriam nodded and once again sprinted out of the room. 

Dorian let a lop sided grin spread across his face as he turned away from the Mabari leading the way out of the room and towards the hall. The grin growing as Cullen trotted in front of him head held high and gait proud


	2. Chapter 2

Dorian leant against the wall absently nudging the loose stones with his boot and adjusting his cloak to block out the chill wind . The Inquisitor and Cullen had entered the war room together many minutes ago, Dorian had only stayed at Miriam's request. The door creaked as it was pushed open Leliana exiting, her face neutral but eyes hard, she strode past barely inclining her head in acknowledgement.

'Lord Dorian, may I have a moment?' Josephine stood in the doorway perfectly composed notepad in hand.

'As many as you please' Dorian said bowing his head, Josephine smiled slightly and moved so Dorian could enter the room. Miriam glanced between them her face twisting slightly not noticing how Josephine glanced in her direction shyly. _They are so oblivous it would be funny if it wasn't so sad'_ Dorian mused. Cullen was laid at the base of the war table his head resting on his paws.

'Her worship has explained the situation and we have organised a story for the Commanders absent. Leliana shall be taking care of spreading the news' Josephine started placing her notepad on a clear space on the table. 'We are left to decide what can be done to reverse the spell and return the Commander to normal'

'I can go to the university of Orlais and see the expert on magical tombs see if he has any useful information' Miriam offered hopefully, since the defeat of Corypheus she hadn't had many chances to leave Skyhold save for balls and meeting with various statesmen. Josephine nodded thoughtfully. 

'Dorian could you begin study on the tome?' Miriam turned to him puppy eyes huge, he inwardly cursed her he had been determined to stay at a respectable distance from this mess.

'And miss all the fun?' He replied tone jovial, he sighed already resigning himself to hours of pouring over dusty pages 'Oh if I must, though I shall take no joy in the task'  Miriam smiled widely relaxing visbably.

'Commander, though you are of course welcome to come and go as you please we must ask that you remain within the fortress for the foreseeable future' Cullen perked up at the sound of Josephine's voice. He huffed in agreement and pushed himself to his feet, stretching lazily, his mouth opening in a huge yawn displaying his sharp teeth.

'If that is all Ladies I shall take my leave' Dorian said already walking backwards towards the door.

'Oh Commander, you could accompany him' Josephine suggested cheerfully her expression suspiciously innocent. Cullen whined glancing from Josephine to Dorian and back ears dropping slightly.

'Come now Commander I know you have been dying to spend more time with me' Dorian tried to ignore the way his chest ached at the clear reluctance Cullen had displayed though his light tone sounded horribly false even to him. Cullen stubbornly refused to look at him as he passed, his tail wagging slightly. Dorian inwardly smiled as he followed it seemed all wasnt lost.

'Look after him' Miriam said catching Dorian's arm on his way out clearly worried.

'Don't do anything I wouldn't' Dorian whispered smirking as he flicked his eyes towards Josephine. He laughed at the red flush that bloomed across Miriams face, dodging her attempt to hit his arm as he left the room. He followed Cullens lead back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

'Just passing through' Dorian announced cheerfully to the cook who was glaring hard at Cullen wooden ladel raised. To his credit the Commander played his part well, ears and body held low with a soft whine.

'Come now, Shoo' Dorian said flapping his hand at the commander gesturing to the open door. Cullen slunk out and bounded down the stairs pausing to sniff at one of the bushes by the well, sneezing when it tickled his nose.

'Didn't take you for a dog man?' Blackwall appeared from the bar, looking from Dorian to the mabari suspiciously.

'Oh I can't stand the things' Dorian said breezily dismissing the question with a wave of his hand 'smelly and disruptive. This was a gift for the Inquisitor, you know how she can be' Blackwall nodded in agreement, Miriams adoration for all things fluffy was a well known fact.

'Don't you have lumber to chop or brooding to take care of?' Dorian looked entirely innocent as he crossed his arms shifting his weight. He watched as Cullen tensed watching one of the feral cats streak across the cobbles disappearing into the barn, his tail was wagging furiously almost causing his hind quarters to move with it. Dorian stiffled a chuckle barely registering Blackwalls bored grunt as he walked off.

'We can stop by your room and pick up a blanket or something' Dorian said taking the stairs that lead to the comamnders room 'if you are to stay with me you can drool on your own possessions' Cullen just barked happily racing to stand at the top of the stairs tail still wagging and tongue lolling out of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been rewritten as I just couldn't stand the first attempt, please forgive me for that. I hope that this is better. 
> 
> Once again this was written entirely on my phone so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and the lovely comments they made my weekend and as always I would love to hear what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days since Mirian has left for the University and Dorian was missing her deeply. Without the Inquisitor or Iron Bull or his changers to pass the time with and Cullen unable to offer his usual distraction Dorian was steadily becoming more and more restless. 

'Are you sure you are unable to play?' Dorian asked staring wistfully at the chess board in set on the table next to him. Cullen just glanced up from his place lying next to Dorian's legs, yawning widely without lifting his head from his paws. 

'Talking to yourself my dear?' Vivienne's sudden appearance caused both the man and dog to jump slightly though Dorian covered it better than Cullen who's ears and head had picked up almost instantly.

'I could hardly ask for better company' Dorian replied picking imaginary lint from his trouser leg.

'Quite' Vivienne frowned slightly and seated herself in the chair opposite 'Shall we?' she gestured to the board, her posture utterly relaxed in the low chairs.

'You play?' Dorian couldn't help but sound surprised though he pulled the table between them setting his side of the board.

'I did. It was a worthy pass-time within the circle and one always reveals too much, even during a short game' Vivienne set her pieces up quickly, barely pausing before taking the first move. Dorian leaned forwards one elbow resting on his knee hand tapping lightly on his mouth in thought. Without noticing his other hand drifted to rest on Cullens head between his ears finger lightly scratching. 

' I won't go easy on you' Dorian warned taking his turn, hand returning to his chin. Vivienne smiled taking her turn just glancing at the board.

'I wouldn't ask you to darling' They continued the game trading insults back and forth as the pieces moved almost as quickly. Occasionally Cullen would nudge Dorians hand when it hovered over the wrong piece. He was sat up brown eyes watching each move on the board intently head cocked to one side, he huffed and flopped to the floor when Dorian moved his castle one square too far.

'I believe that is checkmate my dear' Vivienne said knocking Dorians king over with her rook. Dorian breathed out heavily before straightening in his seat. 

'Well you could have been move helpful' He announced glancing down at Cullen who just twitched an ear at him. 

'You can hardly blame that poor creature' Vivienne said dissapproval flickering across her face, she stood adjust her skirt until it fell just right 'It is just poor taste' 

'He is more intelligent than you know' Dorian replied tone far more abrupt than he intended. Cullen looked at him curiously which Dorian valiantly tried to ignore. 

'Indeed' Vivienne excused herself with a nod of her head and swept off. Possibly to harass the new tailor that had arrived that morning. Dorian had heard tales of his skill but had all the robes he needed.

'What do you say to going on a small trip?' Dorian asked stretching his arms above his head until his shoulders popped. Cullen barked already on his feet. Dorian smiled and wandered to the stables to organise a mount. 

Ten minutes later he was riding out of the gates Cullen running slightly ahead of the horse taking care to stay out from under the mares hooves. They continued down the snowy path until it forked, one lead to Orlais, the other to Ferelden. Cullen stood at the left fork staring longingly down the path that would lead him home. Dorian felt curiously guilty for taking the right path, watching as Cullen pulled himself away to follow.

After another few minutes Dorian dismounted and lead the mare to a small clearing just off the path. There was a reasonably sized hut to one end with a small well stocked wood shed and a few practice dummy's leant against the side.

'I brought you here in trust Commander' Dorian said unlocking the door and walking inside. It was decorated lavishly with polished dark wood furniture and Tevinter style decorations. The fire place was already set and Dorian wasted no time in lighting it with a quick flick of his fingers. Through an open door to the right there was a bedroom filled with soft red and gold fabric and soft pillows scattered over a modest bed, a few books rested on a low book case. Cullen padded over to look further into the room then stood nervously ears twitching.

'This is as close to home as I could make it' Dorian said fingers gliding over the smooth wood of the table catching on the edge of a small carved statue. He sighed the weight in his chest almost painful. 

'No matter, I shall take you there one day, show you what being tevinter really means' His care-free tone was forced and his breath came out shaky when Cullen came to stand by him his head resting against his side. Dorian patted him on the head again and pushed off to go and find something in the bedroom. Cullen watched him with sad eyes. He longed to be human again just so they could talk, share the feeling of homesickness Cullen knew just as well. He denied the need he felt to embrace Dorian to tuck him close and ease the pain. It was a fleeting desire, one that he hoped would fade in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was easier to write, the next chapter is already mostly written and I am excited to post it when it is finished. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one and I would love to hear what you think and any suggestions for things you'd like to see mabari!Cullen get up to.


	4. Chapter 4

Cullen padded around the hut, occasionally sniffing at the carvings or odd vials that were scattered around. The whole place smelt like Dorian, like parchment, ink and the fading smell of expensive spices. To Cullen the smell was stronger now, deeper and seemed to permeate everything in the hut. It smelt like home. Cullen turned to look at the other man. He had fallen asleep in the arm chair many hours earlier, a book lying forgotten across his lap and mouth hanging open so soft snores could escape. He looked warm and content though certainly not graceful. No-one drooling that much could be graceful. Cullen would have smiled if he could as he was he felt his tail wagging and moved to settle at the mages feet. He would be woken if anyone approached and the fire was pleasantly warm. He joined Dorian in sleep curled at his feet.

~*~

When Dorian woke it was with an undignified snort, drool making its way down his chin. He wiped it away with his sleeve and groaned as he tried to move realising that his feet had gone numb. Looking down he saw the huge golden mabari stretched across his feet belly barred to the world and head upside down on the plush carpet. His back legs kicked out suddenly, front paws making scratching notions in thin air. Dorian chuckled slightly when Cullen started to make little huffing noises and tiny barks. He might even have said that the sight was cute had the commander not been cutting off the blood supply to his toes.

'Commander I must ask that you wake' He said trying to wiggle his feet. Cullen just huffed and seemed to get heavier. 'Cullen please' Dorian pleaded voice verging on a whine, hearing this Cullen fixed a large brown eye on Dorian and yipped happily before dramatically howling and throwing his feet out wide, paws coming to cover his eyes. Dorians eyes narrowed at the fake death scene currently being acted out on his still numb feet.

'If that is how it shall be Commander' He purred frost crawling up his arms. Cullen glanced at him from beneath a paw and whined. Dorian flicked a wrist and frost peppered Cullens fur turning the golden Mabari white. Dorian laughed as Cullen jumped upright finally allowing blood back to Dorians feet. Cullen huffed indignantly his eyes large.

'Oh don't look at me like that Commander' Dorian said rolling his eyes 'See its melting already' Cullen grinned and moved closer to Dorian by the time the mage figured out what he was up to it was too late. Cullen shook himself vigorously sending water droplets flying out in every direction. Most landing on Dorian soaking his skin and cloths, the mage yelped trying to shield his face.

'Really now Cullen, these are silk do you have any idea what happens when silk gets wet this is going to- ' Cullen cut off Dorian's rant with a soft huff and cocked his head on one side his ears twitching occasionally.

Dorian moved to stand by the window glancing through the curtain. Soon a horse appeared at the entrance to the clearing, the rider was wearing Inquisition armour and Dorian recognised the scout as one of Lelianas men.

'Its just a scout' He muttered reassuring Cullen who had padded over to him at the window ears pricked upright. He rested his hand between Cullens ears scratching lightly. This seemed to help as Cullen visibly relaxed his tag wagging slowly. A knock on the door interrupted the moment.

'Enter' Dorian called not moving his hand though he felt Cullen tense slightly.

'Lord Dorian' The scout said bowing slightly 'Nightingale sent me to inform you that the Lady Inquisitor has returned. She requested that you return as soon as you can' Dorian nodded.

'Tell Leliana I will be back at Skyhold within the hour and shall meet with the Inquisitor immediately upon my return' The scout nodded once before bowing slightly and leaving the hut. Dorian looked down at Cullen as the door closed behind the scout.

'Well Commander shall we?' Dorian said nerves colouring his voice causing it to shake slightly. Cullen twisted his ears flat against his skull and butted Dorians hand, rubbing against the palm. Dorian sighed as Cullen trotted out the door and lead the way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the lack of updates for this real life interfered dramatically and I needed some time for sort that out. I hope this chapter will do for now and I will resume with regular updates soon. I have a rough plan of 6 maybe 7 chapters in total. 
> 
> Feel free to poke me if I fail to update within a few days my tumblr is Honnleathlion and I would welcome any prompts you would like filled. The amount of Kudos has astounded me so far and I am grateful for each one they have made me smile each time <3 
> 
> As always thank you so much for reading and let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on my phone so I apologize for any mistakes, they are all my own.
> 
> There will eventually be Cullrian, and the rating may be bumped up though that depends on how this progresses. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
